


a spark that lit the fire

by bakerybirds



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, past elena/matt, past katherine/salvatores (obviously), will update the tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerybirds/pseuds/bakerybirds
Summary: It's been a year since Elena Gilbert lost her parents in a tragic car accident. Everyone else has moved on from the accident, the events that preceded and the events that followed. But Elena has a gaping hole in her chest and she feels it's painful sting everyday, until she meets two brothers - who introduce her to a world, that should only be real in the nightmares of children. And of the aroused minds of fantasists.





	a spark that lit the fire

The daylight shines brightly into Elena Gilbert's room. Her eyes are closed, and she stirs in her sleep as she dreams about a man with compelling, blue eyes. His face is perfect in all it's sharp features, pale like white marble. His hair could be described as the feathers of a raven ; Elena almost believes it. The perception that this man is a living and breathing angel. 

Until the whites of his eyes turn rouge. Veins showing up on the skin all around his beautiful baby blues. When his mouth opens there is no pearly grin but instead large canines ready to feast on its prey. Elena tries to run, but can't will her feet to move. She even screams, but can't hear any sound escape her throat, she is completely and verifiably silent and still. The predator finds his way to the smooth olive-toned skin of the girl. He bites into her sensitive neck, relishing her screams and the blood that drips from his mouth. With one final taste, he drops her right onto the ground.

BANG.

"Elena."  
"Elena? Elena!"   
"God wake up Elena, did you even get any sleep last night?" The screeching sound of Caroline Forbes' voice quickly startled Elena out of her dream. More accurately, recurring nightmare. "What the hell was that?" She breathes out, her brown eyes widening in shock, her lungs struggling for air. Caroline smirks, "What? Did you seriously have some sort of sex dream in the middle of the cafeteria?" Elena rolls her eyes and takes in her surroundings, before turning her attention back to her blonde-haired friend. "No, I did not." She sighs, "It was like... a nightmare, I think? I can't really remember it now if I'm being honest." She says, playing around with the apple on her tray. Caroline still wears a smirk, "Definitely a sex dream." Elena shakes her head, smiling at her friend, who continues to babble on about gossip. "So, I was at the grill yesterday checking out the new guy in town, and this guy was so hot, Elena - I had to get some details! I found out that his names Stefan Salvatore, he lives in that creepy old boarding house with his uncle AND apparently with his older brother Dylan! Well, I think his names Dylan, I got all my info from Meredith and sometimes I don't know whether to believe what she's telling me, right? So anyway. He's like really hot too apparently - maybe we can form some kind of plan of attack? I get Stefan to go on a date with me and well, you go for his older brother! We all know you like them older." Elena's eyes very nearly pop out of her head by the time Caroline is finished her ramble. She takes some time to think of an answer to satisfy Caroline's appetite for gossip. "Uh, yeah. Sure, just tell me what we're doing once you form a... plan or whatever and we can get to it." She shrugs and smiles at her friend. Caroline grins excitedly. "It's time you moved on from Matt." She exclaims loudly. Elena laughed and smiled, appreciating Carolines sweetness but at the same time how oblivious she was. Elena had been over Matt for a long time, it was the depression that lingered around her mind making her so different than the way she was before her parents accident. 

"And that students, was how World War One ended - have your assignment handed into me by next Friday, have a good weekend." Elena stood up and packed her bags slowly, watching everyone leave as she made her way over to Mr Saltzman. "Hey Elena, do you need something for the assignment?" He said. Elena fiddled with the zip on her jacket, nervously. "Actually, Mr Saltzman, I was wondering if I could ask for some advice.  
I know it sounds weird, it's just well, I have a severe lack of adult figures in my life and you're the only teacher I trust, so..." She trails off awkwardly. He nods, "That's not a problem at all Elena, what's wrong?" He asks kindly. Elena leans on the desk behind her and sighs, "Honestly, I've been feeling a little bit disoriented lately. I feel like I'm putting on a happy face everyday but I don't feel like that on the inside. And, I've been having these night terrors recently, they're really vivid and I can't stop thinking about how they make me feel." She draws a deep breath again, "I'm just worried that I'm trading in reality for feelings that aren't even about anything real." Mr Saltzman thinks for a few seconds, before responding. "You're not trading anything Elena, you're just lost because you experienced such a big loss of your life. I lost my wife, she died last year - I came here to find a fresh start, maybe even move on. But instead I still felt that emptiness that seems to make its way in every time I shut it out. I deal with it though, slowly, but I still do. And you're so much stronger than you know Elena, you're so young but so strong - always know that." Elena felt herself tearing up, quickly wiping away the water that spilled from her eyes. "I wasn't expecting that at all Mr Saltzman, you've really helped me today." Mr Saltzman smiles and goes behind his desk to pack his things up, "Maybe, a good way to start the year is to get to know new people. I know a kid Elena, I'm friends with his uncle. He's about a year older than you - just moved here, homeschooled. His names Stefan Salvatore. If you're ever looking for someone to talk to other than your old teacher or friends, well, he's surprisingly wise for a 17 year old." Elena grins as she hears the name thinking about Caroline, "Thanks, Mr Saltzman." She says, smiling and walking out the classroom.

Elena strolls mindlessly through the town square of her hometown Mystic Falls, aiming to reach the Grill to meet Caroline, but not paying attention as the town of Mystic Falls is so small, her journey to the Grill is practically muscle memory at 17 years of age. She continues to stroll until she feels a slight collision, and notices she's now on the ground with scraped elbows and a raging headache. "There were practically little singing birds flying around your head, must have been an interesting daydream." A velvety, humorous voice spoke. A pale hand reached out, Elena grabbed onto it and felt herself being helped up off the ground from the stranger. "Yeah well I-" She feels herself stop stupidly, as she stares open-mouthed into the face of the stranger. He has the most captivating blue eyes, with an expression that only invites her in more. His hair could be that of the feathers of a raven. His pink lips compliment his perfect bone structure, his face and collarbones defined greatly. "Think you should probably get checked out for a concussion sweetheart, or possible cerebral damage." He says, echoing his previous sharp witted remarks. His eyes flirt with Elena's doe-like hazel ones, squinting when emphasising words he finds most important. She only finds herself more stunned by him as she stands there. She realises that she should probably cover up the weird silence. "Huh. Yeah, maybe. I'm so sorry, you're right - my head was in a finite state of la la land." She pauses, smiling. Before furrowing her eyebrows slightly, "Have we met before? I just feel like, your face - it's so familiar." She says, feeling confused as to where she could have possibly seen this breathtaking man before in her small town, but swearing that she has. He smirks, taking a step closer to her, before bending down slightly and rolling his eyes playfully. "Well, when the ladies see me once or twice around town - I tend to have a face that sticks." He says, chuckling at what seems to be a private joke of his. Elena squirms slightly at this, feeling a little bit put off by the mans arrogance. "Right." She says, slightly annoyed. "Well i'd better be off then, I'm gonna be late, best friend, duty calls." She says biting her lip. The man still wears his smirk, "Oh yeah sure." He says nodding his head. "Well, it was nice - colliding with you." He says winking, before blurring out of her peripheral quickly. Elena blinks a few times, feeling confused, annoyed and for the first time in forever - intrigued. She notices where she is, seeing the sign for the Mystic Grill staring directly above her, and draws out a deep breath, before opening the door to the towns top hangout spot.


End file.
